<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel things even when I'm not with you. by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854831">I Feel things even when I'm not with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Hot Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Eve Polastri, POV Lesbian Character, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sad and Happy, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Eve Polastri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 07. Eve and Villanelle have sex in Rome.<br/>When Hugo went to sleep,  Eve stayed with her mic on to listen  Oksana. She was having an   emotional crisis.<br/>Eve decides to take the risk to visit her at Aaron's palazzo. Villanelle just wanted to feel loved.</p><p>Eve made love to her until the fall asleep together. Sweet, passionate, lesbian sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel things even when I'm not with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I was hearing from the hotel near Aaron's palazzo. They seem to be getting closer and I was worried. I wanted her to be safe, but this psychopath or megalomaniac individual is dangerous because he can make her feel things, by giving her everything she wants: Luxury, cloth, adventure, and a precise dose of darkness. Just enough to avoid boredom.h</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hugo went to sleep, and I was listening. I wish I Could see her. Oksana started to talk to me. She knew I was with her. </p>
<p><br/>Are you going to listen all night?</p>
<p>Are you having fun in Rome? </p>
<p><br/>After a little while, I could hear her cry. Eve, I am here because I wanted to be in your life. At least working with you and being colleagues. But what is the point? I am empty, I am like him, but he is free.</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong I'm amazing but I know I'm not normal and I don't want to be but I do desire normal stuff. When all this is over are you going to think about me?  </p>
<p>I love you but you only see me as a psychopath. And people like me cannot feel. But I do. Today I got tired of playing someone else. </p>
<p>  Eve, I did not expect to feel like this. This is very different from all the orders I have received because I'm doing this with you. I'll stop. I'm being a drama queen.<br/> </p>
<p>Do not worry I will complete my job I'm a professional. </p>
<p> I wanted to see Villanelle, she was crying, and it's sweet, unexpected. But I cannot just put this whole operation in danger because I want to be with her.</p>
<p><br/>I hear her cry again and I'm just here doing nothing?</p>
<p>It was getting late because I  was hesitant. but I crossed all the lines, and manage to find Villanelle. Fuck  Niko, Kenny, Hugo, Carolyn, and the entire world. Fuck everybody.</p>
<p>She was surprised to see me. We smiled at each other. I did not know what to say. Her eyes were so puffed. </p>
<p>Eve, can you just lie next to me? I don’t have anything to offer, this is not my place. but  I can give myself to you. She said,  trying to tease me to distract and hide a deep sadness.</p>
<p><br/>Listen, Villanelle. I know you think that I don’t care about you, that I just need you to have the assignment done but that isn't true. I find a way to get to you. I hired you to kill me! And I know I have been a dick but here I am. </p>
<p><br/>What can I do for you? I can bury my feelings, but I do not want to. At least not with you.</p>
<p><br/>"So, tell me, baby, what do you want?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I just want to feel loved.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I could not say anything. I just moved next to her looking her beautiful face. I hold her tight and closed my eyes. We crawl into the bed,  accepting her invitation to get into the sheets.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I stroke her hair. Something happened tonight I don’t know what it is exactly but I want to tell you this:</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I am with you, most days.  I carry your whole body on my bare shoulders in a touch that becomes infinite, full sweet and intense flavour ... I have spent hours with your essence speaking into my ear, listening to your name, your needs, your dreams.  you materialize in my bed and I sigh, I sense you, I persuade you to be with me,  wishing that your warm &amp; skin never vanish.</p>
<p>I am normal but at the same time, I wish I could be with you. </p>
<p><strong>So I feel things even when I'm not with you</strong>. </p>
<p>her is mouth inches from mine as  I spoke. She moved even closer and I was feeling so exposed.</p>
<p>Tell me what do you want baby?" She moved closer to me scooping into me like a child.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I want you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So do you want sex? Because I…I feel more for you Villanelle. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even, I want all of you. That is not just sex. I don’t have the words so help me out. I want to feel you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her body was warm and so smooth. Her breasts melted into mine. I closed my eyes again. We melted together.  I kissed her.  I let my tongue enter her mouth and she moaned as she did the same. Our tongues twirled together and she pressed against me as I moved my hand further, caressing and touching her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>This only encouraged her more as her tongue shot out into my mouth over and over. My movements were only natural. I couldn't help myself. I was overwhelmed by her passion and tenderness.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>" Come here baby,” I said with a soft excited voice. Her breathing was fast and her body movements hot and sensual. I could not help but touch her more and more as we kissed.  I wanted to do more but what if I am not enough for her?</p>
<p>She knew that I was feeling anxious because she started kissing me deeper with so much tongue. I reached between her legs and found she was very wet. She was so excited as I placed my hand inside her.</p>
<p>I moved my finger in circles around her pink and swollen clit. Kissing her.  </p>
<p>She said she wanted to feel <em>loved.</em> So I removed her garments and let her throw my stupid cloth under the bed. I have never experienced something like this before. Seeing her naked made me have an epiphany, a revelation. </p>
<p>I took a moment to admire her. I lay her on the bed again. I massaged her whole body, and she was so peaceful. So I began to kiss and lick every part of her.  I  had never given such warmth, love, and desire with my hands, lips, body. Afterwards, all was flowing naturally</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Baby open your legs wide for me” I began to rub her clit. I pressed a finger inside and she was ready.  I slide inside her feeling her wet warmth around my fingers</p>
<p>She moans again loving the feeling. She begins to pump against it wanting more...</p>
<p>I push harder and go deeper all the way inside her wetness. Her muscles clamp onto my fingers pulsing around it...</p>
<p>She tightens and moans and I sense her muscles squeeze and she comes...</p>
<p>We take a little time holding each other. We kissed again, and It was wonderful.</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to kiss and lick her perfect breasts.</p>
<p> I turn her around to devour her back. It's not enough...I think I can't stop… I kissed,  licked and bite her whole skin.</p>
<p>I started breathing between her legs, from behind, asking for permission. She moves her ass letting me know that she’s mine and I just couldn’t resist. It’s beautiful and exquisite., I moved lower and licked her there. The first graze of my tongue was delicate.  I slowly caressed her ass hole with my tongue and lips, kissing it with real wet kisses. <br/><br/><br/>I kept going softly and slowly, allowing my hot breath to be felt on her skin. "Eve you are amazing” I  didn’t stop I wanted to satisfy her.  I haven't done anything like this before but it feels so perfect. I devoured her, licking and sucking and slurping like I was starving for years. </p>
<p>I couldn't get enough of her. I was ready to feast for hours.</p>
<p>She cries out as I push faster inside her ass, while I rub her clit  She cries out as she orgasms once more.</p>
<p>I remove my finger and hold her tight against me. She kisses me with passion and I reach under.</p>
<p>I kissed her again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I'll take care of everything, she said.</p>
<p>I fall asleep for a moment and I heard:</p>
<p>I love you, Eve. In a really cute sleepy voice. </p>
<p>I love you Villanelle, Oksana, Billie. I  just love you, baby.</p>
<p>We hold each other.  In silence. We fall asleep together, curling up. Like if we didn't have anything to worry about. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>